Socializing
by Cypher411
Summary: Ryden is a hermit who loves being alone. She cannot stand the sight of large crowds, or even other ponies. But when a letter is incorrectly addressed to her, she must face her fears.


It's never easy to face what you fear. Whether it be insects, storms or the darkness of the night hours. Anyone can be afraid; having fear dosen't make you weak or any less of a being. Just know that.

I never enjoyed being around large crowds, or even around other ponies. I love my alone time because there I cannot make anyone upset. I cannot make anyone feel sad or break anyone's heart. It's my purely safe space. Making friends was never an easy feat for me, never was. When I was young I was always so hidden from the outside world, always by myself. I was considered a hermit to a lot of folks. I did not think much of it, I minded my own business.

Ponies would always ask me if I wanted to go out to parties or baby showers and I would always decline. I would give some lazy excuse like I was getting sick or something. I don't see my lifestyle as a bad thing, really. I love it. I do what I want and I don't have to worry about anything. The only outside contact I experience is the mail pony every morning. He seems to worry about me, but I always tell him that I'm happy. There's nothing to fret over about me.

. . .

This morning I answered my door, as usual, and someone different was delivering the mail. I got a little concerned since my regular had never missed a day.

"What happened to Funnel? Is he okay?" I asked, concern evident in my voice. The new pony replied saying that he had a family emergency to attend to and couldn't do his rounds this week. I understood and thanked the pony and happily recieved my mail.

It was the regular junk, bills and party invitations. Invitations that I always just throw in the trash. Something else caught my eye though, it was a letter not addressed to me. Mix ups in the mail were never common with Funnel, he always gave the right papers to the right owners. I was annoyed, because that meant I would have to get out into town and everypony would be coming up to me asking me to go do things with them.

The letter was addressed to someone on the other end of town. I'm not going to read the contents, that's their business not mine. Doing the right thing, I gathered my things before I left my house. Such as my mask and my backpack just in case.

. . .

It was really cloudy, it was depressing honestly. I laughed to myself as I thought the cloudy weather would make it harder for others to see me. I was proven wrong as a young filly ran up to me.

"Hi!" she said, very excited.

"Hello. Do you need something?" I asked, trying to smile the best I can. You have no idea how hard that is.

"You're the pony who's always by herself."

"Yes. I enjoy being alone," I replied. "I really need to get going too. So I'll be seeing you." I walked away, but she kept watching me and it was really creeping me out. Honestly, I am not that interesting.

I could've just flown away, but I didn't want to be rude to the kid. Plus flying makes me incredibly nervous as I am not experienced in flight. Even short distances, I'll crash my face into the dirt.

I kept walking on through the town. Strangely enough, it was very quiet. Which is weird, usually by now I would've had seven or more ponies come up to me. I'm not complaining, it's just weird.

Then I discovered the reason.

An entire section of town was blocked off due to a block party and the only way to get to my destination... was through it. If I go around, that'll take hours and again flying isn't an option.

"Hey, Ryden!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she full on sprinted toward me.

"Hi." The annoyance in my voice was quite clear.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to finally socialize?!"

"No." I said bluntly. "A letter was incorrectly addressed and delivered to my house and I'm on my way to bring it to the owner.

"Ooh. That's fun. On your way back you sh-"

"No. I told you I'm not a social pony. Now can I please just get through here alone?" I was getting impatient. I hope that was evident to her.

"Well I can't promise you that!" she giggled. "All I can say is that you should be quick making your way through."

I groaned quietly and walked away. All the ponies in the streets were crazy. The music was thumping and I could legit feel the bass pounding through my entire body. It wasn't pleasant, I hated it.

. . .

"Ryden! Come pick a winner of our darts game!" yelled a pony I did not know, yet they knew me.

"Why?"

"Because we need a judge and nopony else will do it," they said in a pouty tone.

"Actually I don't-" before I could finish my sentence they dragged me over in front of the two players. They both looked like amateurs and by looking at the dart board, my theory was confirmed.

"Well?" One said, trying to hurry up my decision.

"Ugh." I just picked the first one that came to mind, "you."

"Me? Yay! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

"Her?! But I did better!"

"Evidently not," the sarcastic side of me suddenly came out. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Thank you for helping judge." My aggravation was growing and I couldn't reply with anything else but a harsh 'you're welcome'. I walked away very quickly, and I was getting extremely anxious.

I was almost through the stupid crowd when a group of girls ran right into me, spilling the contents of my backpack. I skinned my knee in the process as well. If I wasn't livid yet, now I was.

"Sorry, honey! Didn't see you there!" said the snarky pink one.

My blood was boiling and I replied with such sass, "take off some of your makeup and maybe you'd see the world. How the heck did you not see me?" I picked up my things and walked off without giving her or anyone a chance to reply to me. I did hear one girl call me a 'brat' but I honestly don't care. All I want to do is just deliver this letter and go home.

. . .

I made it out of the block party area alive. Somehow. My nerves were starting to return to normal and my headache was easing. The sun was about to set and I was almost to the house.

I grabbed the letter from my backpack and read the address to make sure I was at the right house. I was. So I knocked loud enough that the occupants would be able to hear me.

No answer.

So I walked around to the back of the house to the garden, where I saw a young mare tending to it.

"Hello?" I said to announce my presence.

"Oh! You startled me dear," she said. "Do you need something?"

"This letter is yours. My mailpony delivered it to me by mistake. Here." I handed her the letter. She was surprisingly ecstatic.

"Oh, my goodness! I have been waiting for this letter for months! It's from my husband. He is away from home due to guard duties and I haven't seen him in a very long time. Thank you eternally for bringing me this, dear."

I couldn't explain it. The way I felt. All my groaning and complaining coming up here didn't mean a thing now. Seeing how happy this pony was made everything I went through worth it.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to bring this to you. I hope you get to see your husband soon." I took off my mask and smiled at her.

. . .

We stood there and talked for a good while. It didn't bother me whatsoever. My nerves were fine. My anxiety was fine. I felt no pain.

After we were done talking, I took the long way back home.


End file.
